Super Mario Brothers 3
by demolition18
Summary: SMB movie fan fiction The Mario Brothers face the offspring of King Koopa and the 2 worlds merge into one. The Marios fight to stop this.
1. Part 1

**Chapter 1**

Beginning

**Title Card: **Sometime in 2003

On Sarasaland in the day time outside of Wario's castle. There is the Tatanga there in his space ship. Wario comes outside of the place. Wario: "_I will take over this land. People will answer to me and think that Mario is the enemy._" Tatanga: "_I heard that Mario and Luigi the Super Mario Brothers have defeated King Koopa along with Wart._" Wario: "_When Mario is coming onto the land kill him._" Tatanga goes flying off.

In the air on Sarasaland. There is Mario flying on his airplane. Mario: "_I know that it's your Tatanga who serves Wario._" Tatanga shows up. Tatanga shoots torpedos from his space ship. Mario dodges them. Mario shoots missiles from his airplane. Mario shoots down the Tatanga. The space ship blows up. Mario lands his plane. Mario comes out of the plane. King Totomesu shows up. King Totomesu: "_I will rule the dino kingdom's Egypt. I studied your world._" The Lion look alike alien shoots fire at Mario. Mario pulls out his flame thrower. Mario shoots flames at King Totomesu.

In the castle. There is Princess Peaches taken prisoner. Also present is Hiyoihoi. Wario shows up on him. Wario: "_I need you Hiyoihoi with Fred to guard the castle in case Mario shows up. Mario's brother Luigi could show up._" Hiyoihoi: "_It will be done Wario. You'll rule this world._" Hiyoihoi goes to somewhere else in the castle with Ganchans in his hands.

Over to the land with the river. There is a submarine present. Mario shows up. Mario hops into the submarine.

**Chapter 2**

Under the sea of Sarasaland. There is Mario on the submarine. Mario: "_Here I come Princess Peach. I found my castle._" He finds his castle. Dragonzamasu the man evolved from sea horse and dragon shows up. Dragonzamasu: "_I will kill you retired plumber._" Dragonzamasu shoots fire out of his mouth at Mario. Mario fires torpedoes from the submarine. They are shooting at each other. Mario shoots down Dragonzamasu killing him with the torpedos. Mario gets over to Wario's castle.

Back to inside of Wario's castle. Hiyoihoi appears with Fred Wario's chief henchman. Also there are Wario's henchmen with bouncy suits. Fred: "_You will go to the front and if Mario comes in kill him._" Hiyoihoi: "_I am descended from an armored dinosaur. I have this rock suit and Mario made Sarasaland Mario Land._" Hiyoihoi goes to the main entrance of Wario's castle.

Outside of Wario's castle at the main entrance. There is the letter W for Wario above the door. There is Mario with 6 golden coins. Mario places them on the holes by the door.

**Chapter 3**

Inside of the Castle. Mario shows up. There are boos. Mario pulls out a plunger. Mario also pulls out his wrench. Boos come after Mario. Mario makes a scary face. The boos vanish. Hiyoihoi: "_You are the plumber who has rid this world of Koopa and Wart. Now Wario will take over._" Hiyoihoi shows up. Mario jumps to the near pit of the castle. Hiyoihoi throws Ganchans at Mario. Mario blocks them with his wrench. Mario pulls out his cannon. Mario swings on a cable above Hiyoihoi. Mario shoots the cannon on Hiyoihoi. He shatters his rock suit. Mario: "_You aren't so tough without your rock suit._" Hiyoihoi: "_I will get you for this retired plumber._" Hiyoihoi strikes at Mario with another ganchan. Mario sends a punch onto Hiyoihoi. Mario goes up the stairs to the castle.

On the castle stair way. There are Wario's henchmen there. Fred: "_Mario is coming. Take care of him._" They bounce off coming after Mario. Mario shoots them down with cannon balls. Somewhere else in the castle. There is Fred Wario's lead henchman. Fred: "_You think that you could stop us. Think again. Wario is more powerful than Wart and King Koopa himself._" Fred goes bouncing off at Mario. Mario strikes Fred with a wrench. Mario goes to the heart of his castle.

**Chapter 4**

At the Heart of Mario's Castle. There is Wario with Princess Peaches. Wario: "_This is as close as you get. Princess Peach will marry me. I will take over the mushroom and dinosaur kingdom._" Mario shows up. Wario has a flame thrower. Mario: "_I can defeat you just as I have defeated Wart and King Koopa._" Wario shoots flames at Mario. Mario with the stompers clicks his heals. Mario goes flying after Wario. Mario jumps onto Wario. Mario throws a punch onto Wario. Mario: "_Sarasaland is Mario Land now. Peaches is the princess of Mario Land._" Mario pushes Wario the edge of the top of the castle. Mario uppercuts Wario sending him flying out of the castle. Mario: "_I have come to rescue you Princess Peaches._" Princess Peaches: "_Daisy with Toad must've sent you._" Mario: "_My brother will come to here one day._"

Later on outside of the castle. There is the W being changed to M. There are people all over the Mario Land cheering in victory.

**Chapter 5**

**Title Card:** The Present

In Dinohattan on the streets at night time. There is Kerog Jr. the offspring of King Koopa. Also there are other Koopa off springs named Wendy, Roy and Ludwig Von Koopa. They have with them the beezos. They are evolved from insects. Kerog Jr.: "_We'll bring Princess Daisy with the rock and we'll finish off the job that my father almost was successful with. Those plumbers killed my father and now we will kill them._" Ludwig Von Koopa: "_Our cousins Iggy and Spike have betrayed us years ago. Now we'll de-evolve them as we turn them into slime and wash them away._" They go over to the meteorite that struck in the 64 millions BC.

Over to the giant meteorite. There is Princess Daisy with the rock. The Koopa family shows up with the beezos. The Beezos pull out spears. Kerog Jr. the offspring of Kerog sr. the old king. Princess Daisy: "_Who are you?_" Koopa Jr. pulls out a flame thrower. Kerog Jr.: "_I am King Koopa Jr. the offspring of the original king of Koopas who de-evolved your father when you were born. You will insert this rock back into the meteorite. You have no choice. The Beezos will poke you if you don't._" The Beezos hold Princess Daisy at spear point. Daisy inserts the rock into the meteorite. There are affects of the meteorite. The Koopas take Daisy as a hostage as they leave the place. Kerog Jr.: "_We will take you to my father's former tower and turn your father into a caged animal. The worlds are now starting to merge._"

**Chapter 6**

In Brooklyn at the home of Luigi Mario in the living room. There is Luigi at the office desk. Luigi is on the computer. Luigi spots the worlds merging outside. Luigi goes for his green clothes and his green hat.

Over to the King's tower in the day time in the King's chamber. There is King Bowser present along with Iggy and Spike. Also there are guards there. Yoshi is present in the place. King Bowser: "_Mario has defeated Wario who was plotting to kill me._" Iggy: "_When our evil cousin Kerog was defeated by the Mario Brothers we went to their world and ended up meeting with Japanese salesmen._" Spike: "_We were too smart to be evil when our cousin made us smarter. Big Bertha got attacked by the boom booms._" King Bowser: "_My daughter will bring the plumbers to here and maybe we'll fight the Koopas. People were gathered from around the world and Koopa Jr. could take over._"

Somewhere else in the tower. There is Kerog Jr. along with Wendy O Koopa, Ludwig Von Koopa and Roy Koopa. There are Beezos accompanying them and Waluigi with Daisy as a hostage. Kerog: "_You Waluigi are the evil counterpart of a plumber who de-evolved my father long ago. The rest of you Lena was your mother. You will princess see the fall of your father._" Princess Daisy: "_You won't get away with this. When the worlds are merging the plumbers won't have to go to the meteorite._" The Beezos are holding Daisy at spear point. Kerog Jr.: "_Waluigi. Report to the Mario Land at the Pumpkin Zone._" Waluigi: "_Yes._" Waluigi goes to the Mario Land. The Koopa brothers and sister pull out devo guns. Kerog Jr.: "_We'll bring the goombas back to here._" They get into the place. Somewhere inside of the tower. There are guards with tasers and flame throwers. The Koopas with their devo guns shoot down the guards. They turn into goombas. Ludwig Von Koopa pulls out his magic wand. Kerog Jr.: "_Roy. Go to the Mario Land. Find his castle. That retired plumber could be there._" Roy Koopa departs for the Mario Land.

**Chapter 7**

Back to the King's chamber. The guards at the king's chamber pull out flame throwers. Spike: "_I think that we have intruders._" The Koopas show up. The Koopas with the devo guns shoot Iggy and Spike. Kerog Jr.: "_You 2 cousins have betrayed my father and will pay the price for your betrayal._" Iggy turns into an iguanodon and spike turns into a spikeosaurus. Kerog Jr.: "_Shoot them again._" The Koopas again shoot Iggy and Spike with the devo guns. Iggy and Spike are de-evolved into slime. Ludwig Von Koopa turns King Bowser back into a monkey. Princess Daisy is taken captive. Kerog Jr.: "_You turned him into a monkey as will the humans turn into apes. He's the highly evolved mushroom king._" The Beezos take Yoshi captive. Kerog Jr.: "_I know that my father owned you Yoshi. You will be my pet now._"

Over to Brooklyn later on at night time. There is Luigi with blue and green clothes on. He has on a green hat with the letter L on it. Toad appears. Toad has a hat on with mushroom color clothing just as he is dressed up as a mushroom. Toad: "_We need you Luigi._" Luigi: "_I just saw the worlds start to merge._" Toad: "_The Koopas have managed to insert the rock into the meteorite. Within the next day or 6 the worlds will be all one. Come with me to the warp zone._" Luigi: "_My brother Mario took the castle just as he retired._" Toad is escorting Luigi into the warp zone.

Over to Mario's castle inside. There is Mario sitting on his throne. Mario gets up. Mario puts on his red hat with the letter M on it. Mario puts on his yellow cape. Mario puts on the rocket boots too.

Outside of Mario's castle. There are Luigi and Toad awaiting Mario outside of the castle. Luigi: "_There should be my brother coming._" Chargin' Chucks appear in human form with football clothing on and helmets. Toad: "_They call themselves Chargin' Chucks. They are like football players which football is a sport in your world._" The Chargin' Chucks take out deadly footballs. Luigi jumps over them on his boots. Luigi grabs the footballs. He strikes them back with the footballs. Mario shows up. Mario: "I _saw the worlds merging. We'll face the Koopa threat._" An airship shows up. There is Roy Koopa flying the thing. Roy Koopa: "_Get those plumbers Hammer Brothers and Boomerang Brothers._" Hammer Brothers come out along with boomerang brothers. Mario jumps on the rest of the Chargin' Chucks. Hammer brothers throw hammers to the Marios. Luigi blocks the hammers with his wrench. Luigi clobbers the Hammer Brothers with his wrench. Boomerang Brothers throw boomerangs at Mario. Mario grabs a boomerang with his hands. Mario: "_Who wants the boomerangs?_" Mario strikes a boomerang brother with that boomerang. Roy Koopa jumps out of his airship. Roy Koopa: "_Face me plumbers._" Roy Koopa shoots his magic wand at Mario. Toad throws hammers striking the rest of the boomerang brothers. Toad: "_I got them all. Let's deal with this offspring of the late King Koopa._" Mario: "_You will go back to where you evolved from._" Roy Koopa: "_I will turn the humans into apes and you plumbers will be dead._" Mario with the devo gun shoots Roy Koopa. Roy Koopa turns into an edmontonia. Luigi takes the magic wand from Roy Koopa. Luigi: "_We'll capture him with this._" Toad: "_Let's take this airship back to Dinohattan._" The Mario Brothers and Toad hop onto the airship.

**Chapter 8**

The next morning at Koopa's tower. Princess Daisy is taken into the goomba barrack by the new goombas. Wendy O. Koopa shows up. Wendy O. Koopa: "_It's us 2 women in here. Your father is caged._" Princess Daisy: "_Your father was defeated by those plumbers when I learned the truth about myself._" Wendy O. Koopa: "_I will get the Marios._"

At the king's chamber. There is King Bowser taken captive in a cage. There is Ludwig Von Koopa present along with Kerog Jr. Simon the former cop shows up being escorted by the boom-booms. Kerog Jr.: "_You served my father when you were a cop here. You are rehired to the police._" Ludwig Von Koopa with his magic wand puts the police uniform and badge back onto Simon. Sgt. Simon: "_I will arrest those plumbers. One of them years ago punched me at the devo chamber. I booked them for stealing the rock._" Sgt. Simon departs with Kerog Jr. and the boom-booms. Kerog Jr.: "_You Ludwig stay here. Wendy O is at the goomba barrack and we'll take Princess Daisy to the Mario Land._"

**Chapter 9**

Outside on the streets of Dinohattan. There is a sign there that says "elect Koopa Jr. as president". There are people walking down the streets of Dinohattan. The airship shows up. Times Square is showing up in Dinohattan. There is a McDonalds appearing. The Mario Brothers get off of the airship. Mario: "_We have gotten into their before years ago. I see McDonalds coming into here._" Luigi: "_At my office I found the worlds merging._" They go over to Koopa's tower.


	2. Part 2

**Chapter 10**

Inside of Koopa's tower. There are goombas. The Mario Brothers show up with Toad. Toad: "_Goombas. We'll make them dance. I was once a goomba._" The goombas fire flame throwers at the Mario Brothers and Toad. Mario and Luigi in their boots are jumping on top of goombas. Mario and Luigi throw the goombas into each other. They go over to the goomba barrack. Toad: "_I will take out my guitar._"

In the goomba barrack. There is Princess Daisy held captive by goombas and Wendy O. Koopa.

Over to the Mario Land by Mario's castle. There is Kerog Jr. the king of Koopas. Kammy Koopa a witch evolved from the dinosaurs shows up with the magikoopas. With them are also Koopa troopers. They are people in military uniforms. They have devo guns with them. Kerog Jr.: "_You are my mother. Mom you will report to the Pumpkin Zone._" Kammy Koopa: "_Yes. I was divorced to your father years ago. I created vampires from the dead._" Kerog Jr.: "_I will rule the whole world. Our dimension will be part of Earth again._" Kammy Koopa departs for the Pumpkin Zone.

**Chapter 11**

At the Pumpkin Zone on the Sarasaland. Kammy Koopa shows back up. There are Cyclops's and haunted lanterns who are dead people carrying lanterns along with dino vampires who turn into bats known as Draculads. Also there are spooky masks with knives on them. They are demons with masks on. Kammy Koopa: "_Waluigi is here. Also my son Kerog Jr. is taking over this world. We'll destroy the retired plumber._"

On the Goomba Barrack. There is Princess Daisy present with Wendy O. Koopa and Ludwig Von Koopa and the Beezos. Ludwig Von Koopa: "_You Beezos will take Daisy to the Mario's land called Sarasaland._" Princess Daisy and the beezos depart for Mario's castle just as Ludwig goes over to the King's chamber.

**Chapter 12**

On the 51st floor of the tower. Mario and Luigi pull out devo guns. Toad pulls out a guitar. Toad: "_I could again make the goombas dance._" Mario: "_We'll deal with the Koopas._" There are goombas guarding the door. Toad plays a song called somewhere my love. The goombas start dancing. The Marios go into the goomba barrack. Mario: "_Let's go rescue Princess Daisy._"

In the goomba barrack. There is Wendy O. Koopa with goombas there. The Marios show up. Wendy O. Koopa: "_Get them._" Toad plays a song on his guitar. The goombas go dancing. Wendy O. Koopa gets mad. Wendy O. Koopa: "_You stupid soldiers. I will get you plumbers._" She shoots magic from the wand at the Mario Brothers. Mario: "_We are sending you back through your evolution._" The Mario brothers with the devo guns zap Wendy O. Koopa. She turns into a velociraptor. Luigi: "_Now it's like that we are in Jurassic Park._" Luigi steals the magic wand from Wendy O. Koopa. Wendy O. Koopa de-evolved comes after Mario. Mario zaps her with the devo gun. She turns into slime. Luigi with the magic wand restores the goombas back to their human form evolved from dinosaurs or fungus. Toad: "_I am taking those plumbers with me to find the king._" The Mario Brothers with Toad depart for the King's chamber.

Over to the king's chamber in the building. There is Ludwig Von Koopa present guarding he monkey cage. Also there are beezos. Ludwig Von Koopa: "_You insect people are back. I see that you sent Princess Daisy over to Sarasaland._" The Mario brothers show up with Toad. Mario: "_It's over Koopa offspring._" Ludwig Von Koopa: "Get _them. Bring me Toad._" Beezos with spears go flying after the Mario Brothers. Toad clobbers some Beezos with his guitar. Luigi holds out a wrench on the Beezos. Luigi strikes some beezos with the wrench. Mario with his rocket boots jumps over Beezos. Mario jumps onto Ludwig Von Koopa. They throw punches at each other. Mario manages to steal the wand from Ludwig Von Koopa. He frees Yoshi with it. Ludwig Von Koopa: "_You will pay for this plumber._" Ludwig Von Koopa uppercuts Mario. Yoshi with his tongue grabs onto Ludwig Von Koopa. Luigi knocks out the rest of the beezos. Luigi pulls out his devo gun. Luigi: "_I got your back Mario._" Luigi shoots Ludwig Von Koopa with the devo gun. He turns into a dilophosaurus. Luigi turns the monkey back into King Bowser. Mario: "_I am getting too old for this._" Ludwig Von Koopa as a dilophosaurus shoots a fire ball at the king and the Mario Brothers. Mario: "_Everyone duck._" They all duck. Mario with the devo gun shoots the de-evolved Ludwig Von Koopa. He turns into slime. King Bowser: "_Any of the Koopas still alive that are guilty I will have executed for treason. King Koopa their father turned me into fungus and you plumbers brought me back._" Mario: "_I am leaving here with my brother Luigi._" King Bowser: "_Iggy and Spike were turned into slime and washed away._" Luigi: "_We captured them in the desert years ago and they must've been the ones who attacked us when we were fixing pipes._" The Mario Brothers leave the place just as Yoshi stays back with Toad.

**Chapter 13**

Outside of the Koopa Tower. There is Sgt. Simon with the police and the 2 Boom Booms. Sgt. Simon: "_You men brought Big Bertha into the station as she has spoken out against King Koopa Jr. No one will touch the new President Koopa._" The Mario Brothers show up. Mario: "_Cops._" Sgt. Simon: "_Arrest those plumbers._" The cops go after the Mario Brothers. Mario and Luigi jump on the cops as they go flying by. Boom Booms jump after them. Luigi: "_I have a trick for them._" Mario and the Luigi make the boom booms bump into each other. They fall to the ground. Mario and Luigi grab the cops. They bang them into each other. Mario and Luigi throw punches onto the cops. Sgt. Simon: "_You are under arrest for assaulting police officers._" Mario throws a punch back onto Sgt. Simon. Mario knocks Sgt. Simon to the ground. Mario: "_You guys aren't allowed in the police force anymore._" Mario rips the badge off of Sgt. Simon. King Bowser comes outside. King Bowser: "_After you plumbers killed King Koopa years ago I fired him from the police and he was not a cop anymore. Now just a citizen._" Sgt. Simon: "_You are under arrest king just when Koopa takes over the world._" Mario pulls out a warp whistle. Mario: "_This whistle is for you and I Luigi. This will take us to Sarasaland my land._" The Mario Brothers go after to Mario Land.

On Mario Land at the pumpkin zone. The Mario Brothers show up there. Mario: "_Now we are on my land. The ghouls must've taken over my land._" Luigi: "_I think that we have a way of scaring them away. We could calls the Ghostbusters onto this._" They get into the Pumpkin Zone. The Mario Land is coming together with the United States. Mario: "_The worlds are merging and we are near the city of New York._" The Marios get inside of the pumpkin zone.

In the Forest of the pumpkin zone. There are scary masks and boos. Mario: "_I can scare them away easily. Follow me._" Mario and Luigi make scary faces at the boos. They are scared off. The spooky masks show up with blades. Luigi: "_Great. Jason wannabes._" They come after the Mario Brothers. Mario: "_We have the firepower to stop them._" Mario and Luigi pull out flame throwers. Those men in spooky masks pull out blades. Mario and Luigi shoot them with the flame throwers. They are being burned away. They go to inside the giant pumpkin. Mario: "_Now let's find the witch. She's King Koopa Sr.'s ex wife._"

Out in the city of New York. There are many people walking down Times Square. There is Kerog Jr. with the Koopa troops. Kerog Jr. has Princess Daisy hostage. Kerog Jr.: "_It's time to end human kind. Those people will answer to me._" Princess Daisy: "_You won't get away with this._" Kerog Jr.: "_One time my father turned a corrupt business man into an ape and the Marios turned him back and he got arrested for vandalism._" Princess Daisy: "_Anthony Scapelli. The scientists tired to turn him back into a human and he became Donkey Kong._" They with the devo guns are shooting everyone in site. They are turning into apes.

**Chapter 14**

Back to the pumpkin zone inside. There are Mario and Luigi walking around with flame throwers. There are Draculads in form of bats in the place with cyclopses. The Draculads appear in the form of vampire dinosaurs or mushrooms. Mario: "_There must be vampires here too. I have the Mario Zone on my land._" Luigi: "_Maybe we could fry them._" Cyclopses go after the Mario brothers. The Mario Brothers with their flame throwers. They shoot them with the flame throwers. The vampires ash. Cyclopses are being fried by the flame thrower. The haunted lanterns show up. Mario: "_Those beings have deadly tongues and the magikoopas replicated them. Kammy Koopa is the witch here._" The haunted lanterns attack the Mario Brothers with their tongues. The Mario brothers fry those goblins with flame throwers. The Mario Brothers go over to the witch's hut. Mario: "_Now let's find the witch._"

At the Witch's hut. There is Kammy Koopa the concerning witch with Waluigi. The witch is at the pot. Kammy Koopa: "_Mario has defeated his evil counterpart named Wario. Soon the Koopa family will rule the world._" The Mario Brothers show up. Mario: "_We have killed some more of the Koopa family._" Kammy Koopa: "_I will make spooky masks out of them just as I have the evolution. King Koopa was washed away when you plumbers turned him back into slime._" Waluigi pulls out sparky stickers. Waluigi: "_I am your evil counterpart Luigi. Now I will zap you._" Mario: "_I will face that witch._" Luigi takes on his evil counter part Waluigi. Waluigi throws a spark sticker to Luigi. Luigi blocks it with a plunger. Luigi throws a punch onto Waluigi. Waluigi throws a punch back onto Luigi. They are beating each other up hand to hand. Kammy Koopa with the magic wand shoots magic at Mario. Kammy Koopa: "_You will die in my kitchen._" Mario jumps onto a pot. Mario drop kicks the witch Kammy Koopa. Kammy Koopa shoots fire bolts from the magic wand. Mario: "_I am getting too old for this._" Luigi throws Waluigi into the pot. Waluigi is being burned up. Waluigi: "_I will be back and you will pay for it._" The magic of Kammy Koopa's wand makes fire balls from the stove. Kammy Koopa: "_Now I will burn you plumbers away._" Mario jumps onto Kammy Koopa. Mario throws Kammy Koopa into the way of the fire balls. The fireball strikes Kammy Koopa burning her up. Mario: "_Now let's get that rock out of the meteorite._" Luigi: "_I have done it before._" Mario and Luigi depart the pumpkin zone. They are heading back to Dinohattan.

Over to the giant meteorite under ground. There are Koopa troopers with their master Kerog Jr. Daisy is also with them. Also with them are magikoopas. Daisy is wearing a purple dress now. Kerog Jr.: "_Lena could've been my step mother. She got fried putting that rock back in when the world's merged and my father turned Anthony Scapelli into a monkey._" Princess Daisy: "_You won't get away with this._" Lena's bones come off of the wall. Lena is now a dry bones. She comes off of the wall. Kerog Jr.: "_You magikoopas go after the Mario Brothers._" The magikoopas go after the Mario Brothers.

On the streets of Dinohattan. At the Koopa Square. There are the magikoopas. The Mario brothers show up. Mario pulls out a bob-omb. Mario: "_Just like we took Koopa Sr. this will blow up Koopa Jr._" He winds it. The magikoopas shoot magic at the Mario Brothers. Mario: "_We jump on them._" The Mario Brothers go flying on their boots. They crash into the magikoopas. Mario and Luigi grab wands from them. Mario: "_We'll defeat them just as they were replicated by Kammy Koopa and we'll singe them._" The Mario brothers with the wands zap the magikoopas. They turn into sand. Luigi: "_Now we'll rescue Princess Daisy._"

**Chapter 15**

At the underground part of New York City. The Mario Brothers appear. There is the Lena skeleton coming after the Marios. Luigi: "_She was in league with King Koopa and I saw her put that rock in the meteorite._" Mario: "_I will break those bones._" The Marios with their boots bang into the bones. They break. Kerog Jr.: "_Get them. Turn them into apes._" The Koopa troops fire the devo guns onto the Mario Brothers. Mario and Luigi go flying by them. They jump onto them. They both grab devo guns making the Koopa troopers shoot each other. Princess Daisy throws a punch onto a Koopa trooper. Princess Daisy: "_I will help you all. This place is becoming the place where I was in charge of digging for dinosaur bones years ago and that one that I discovered was my mother._" She clobbers the rest with a devo gun. Kerog Jr. grabs a devo gun. Kerog Jr.: "_Now you plumbers will turn into apes just as the 2 worlds are back to being one._" The Marios jump again on their boots. Kerog Jr. fires the devo gun at the Marios. The 2 plumber brothers' jump onto Kerog Jr. Mario throws Kerog Jr. against a wall. Mario next throws a punch onto Kerog Jr. Mario: "_Now we'll save Earth from you._" Luigi shoots Kerog Jr. with a devo gun. Kerog Jr. is de-evolving. The bob-omb appears. The bob-omb explodes on Koopa Jr. just as Mario jumps out of the way. Koopa Jr. goes flying in the cave. Koopa Jr. turns into a T-Rex like his father. Mario: "_Another T-Rex. Let's take him again._" Mario pulls out his devo gun. The Mario brothers with the devo gun shoots down Kerog Jr. the king of Koopas de-evolved. Kerog Jr. turns into slime. Princess Daisy: "_I will have his slimy remains washed away just like we did to his father._" Luigi pulls out a screw driver to get the rock out of the meteorite. Princess Daisy goes over to Luigi. Princess Daisy: "_Grab onto me. Only I can withstand force of that meteorite._" Luigi gets over to the meteorite with his tools. Daisy grabs onto him. Luigi turns the tool. He gets the rock out of the meteorite. Luigi: "_I will do it again. You will need to hold it to get me back._"

All over the world the 2 worlds are merging all into one. The merge is changing and everything is going back to normal.

Back to the cave with the meteorite. There are Daisy and the Super Mario Brothers. Daisy has the rock. Mario: "_I am coming with you Luigi to Brooklyn and than I will return to my castle._" Daisy with her rock opens the portal for the Mario Brothers to go back to Brooklyn.

All over the city of New York. The apes are turning back into humans.

**Chapter 16**

**Title Card:** 1 Month Later

At the Castle or Mario in the day time outside. There is Mario present. Also there is Princess Peaches. King Freddy and Princess Daisy Bowser show up. King Bowser: "_You 2 plumbers saved the world and I love you plumbers. You once turned me back when defeated the king of Koopas._" They go over to Mario. Luigi shows up next on Yoshi. Luigi: "_Yoshi gave me a ride through the warp zone. I killed Waluigi the evil version of me._" Luigi goes over to Mario. Wario shows up next. Wario: "_I want to be fighting for the kingdom just as you Mario are getting too old._"

End


End file.
